femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosamund Wilcox (Criminal Case)
Rosamund Wilcox, also known as the Rocket Cow Killer, is a hidden recurring villainess from the "Fairview" sector of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case. She was the principal of Fairview High School, and was also involved in three police cases before being revealed as the villainess of the sector's final case, "Hear My Cry" (release date February 22, 2018). Throughout the sector, the player and the rest of the Grimsborough Police Department were investigating a series of murders where the victims were killed after they drank Rocket Cow (an energy drink) that had been laced with amlodipine. Rosamund became heavily involved in their investigation, as all twelve of the victims were parents of Fairview High students. Throughout the cases, Rosamund apparently became increasingly alarmed at the string of murders. In "Hear My Cry", however, it was revealed that Rosamund was the elusive serial killer, who had become known as the Rocker Cow Killer by that point in time. Rosamund's backstory revealed that her parents were abusive towards her, leading her to become a school principal in order to protect children. When the villainess began to notice several parents arguing with their children, she decided to kill them for (from her twisted perspective) abusing them. To do so, Rosamund conspired with bus driver Stewart Benedict to steal a shipment of amlodipine meant for the Fairview Zoo in order to commit her murders. At the end of case #5, "Too Cruel for School", Rosamund was present to see detective Gloria Hayes having a staged argument with her son Carter, doing so as part of a sting operation to catch the Rocket Cow Killer. Despite knowing the truth about the argument, the serial killer felt compelled to kill Gloria, and abducted her later on at the Fairview Drive In. Rosamund then took Gloria to her hideout in the forest behind the school, gagging and chaining the incapacitated Gloria near her latest victim: Edward Ramis, the father of student Julian Ramis. Rosamund had previously been Edward's girlfriend, and when she witnessed him arguing with Julian after he was caught selling marijuana, the psychotic murderer lured Edward into the forest under the claim of rekindling their relationship before giving him a poisoned drink of Rocket Cow, killing him with a fatal heart attack. Gloria's life was spared, however, when Rosamund saw that she was wearing a tracking device and fled to avoid capture. Later on, however, the evidence (including a lipsticked photo Rosamund left at her hideout) revealed Rosamund as the Rocker Cow Killer, and detective David Jones accompanied the player to confront her in her office at Fairview High School. After initially denying everything, Rosamund confessed to the twelve murders, while also revealing the details about her traumatic childhood and how she believed her victims were evil and abusive parents who deserved to die, and then concluding her rant by boasting of how she'd manipulated Edward into her murderous clutches. Rosamund was arrested and ultimately sentenced to life imprisonment with mandatory psychological counselling by judge Judith Powell, with the villainess continuing to proclaim that she had only been trying to protect her students. Rosamund re-appeared in case #52, "Head Case" (release date January 10, 2019), which revealed that she had been committed to the Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital. The case had fellow patient Zoe Kusama being discovered bludgeoned to death, and the investigation revealed that Zoe was acquainted with Rosamund. When first questioned by the player and Gloria, the villainess taunted the pair (particularly Gloria) and claimed that she and Zoe were friends, as she was the only person she felt she could talk to in the asylum. But after a sinister message Rosamund left for Zoe in dominos was found in the asylum's common room, Rosamund admitted to the truth: she had been planning to kill Zoe for some time, and was psychologically terrorizing her as a means of getting revenge on David (Zoe's boyfriend) and the Grimsborough PD as a whole. Despite this, Rosamund adamantly stated that she hadn't been able to go through with her vengeful plan, and she was ultimately proven to have no involvement in Zoe's murder. Gallery Rosamund Wilcox mugshot.jpg Rosamund Wilcox arrest.png Rosamund Wilcox Head Case.png|Rosamund as she appears in "Head Case" Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Devious Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty